A. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a wideband signal source, and more particularly to a wideband signal source with reduced noise.
B. Background of the Invention
Wideband signal sources are used widely in various electronic applications. Ideally, a wideband signal source has continuous signal output covering from nearly DC to high frequencies. Furthermore, a signal source usually demands low in-band noise and spurs. Generating a wideband signal with low in-band noise can be very challenging. Various efforts have been explored for wideband signal sources. Due to in-band noises, it is very challenging to integrate a wideband VCO (especially with ≥2:1 tuning ratio) and a programmable divider into a single chip for compact packing.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and system to generate a wideband signal source with reduced noise.